Harry Potter And My Little Pony: in Equestia with his dad James potter
by AARON118
Summary: we all know that Lord Voldemort killed James and Lily potter but not harry this story is that his did not kill James was in the world of pony and harry was in the human world but his dad got him in to Equestia with a new spell for Princess Luna and his meet the mane six let hope James and Harry get on well in the pony world but for know harry will be look after by his Godfather.
1. Chapter 1

_**i do not own my little pony or harry potter hope you like .**_

_**One day on a planet call Earth in the world was a land call the United Kingdom in London the year of 1981 on 31 July.**_

_there was two people names are Lily potter and James potter was look at their only son who names Harry James Potter who was in bed in his mother and father room but as James his gone down stair to get some drinks for himself and for his wife lily who look after baby harry._

_When James was going back up stair to his wife and his room their was a shadow on the door window but when James call out to lily to tell her that if have came"lily his have came look after harry well i do my best to beat him"James said._

_as the door to the house open and one person come in said"i am lord Voldemort i said stand aside i said if you don't i will kill you James Potter"as for James when his cost a spell his said be for Voldemort killing curse got to him his said"teleport" when his said it a brighter white light come a cross the and Voldemort do not know what the hell happen their but when his killer crest hit the wall James it not in the Human world no more but in a new world._

_As Voldemort when up stair to get The baby his was after all his life but when he got in to the lily was in the way so Voldemort can not get to him"please not harry please"Lily said to the Dark Lord himself"stand aside i said or you get kill like i did to your husband as lily did not move but she said a spell in her head so harry did not get kill do the Dark Lord as Lily"please have mercy"she said when Voldemort use his killing curse at her._

_when Voldemort was about to try and use his killing curse on baby harry his lost his power and when back to where he come from. as Snake went up stair his show lily on the ground dead by Dark Lord Voldemort himself as his put lily in to his arm and cry by her dead body. _

_As Snake got Baby Harry out off he bed but Harry open his Eye sanke saw eyes like the girl his like lily the same Colour all the why when his get baby harry to Dumbledore who let baby harry Godfather look after to he can go to the school his mum and dad went to for 7 years. _


	2. Chapter 2

**11year later Harry was in his Godfather home what was in London **

Harry was talking to Sirius and his dad friend Remus telling him about what their did when they was at Hogwarts but Harry ask"what is Hogwarts"Harry Hogwarts is a magical school for people with magic like yours mum and dad where.

Harry"that mine I have got magic in me" Sirius"that right Harry you are a wizard because of your mum and dad who are my and Remus best Friend.

**_in Equestria the year of 1001 11 May A new Alicorn was in the land of Equestria in the town off ponyville and his name is James Potter._**

_As James was look at his new body what is now a pony was look in at the river his mane is very mess in the colour black his eye are the colour blue like the sky and is coats is the colour Green like the everfree forest in dark and for his cutie Mark is a 12 point star in the colour of Red with to smaller one._

_As Twilight Sparkle and her friends was walking to the river near everfree where saw a pony near the river their was going to have their launch at as Twilight was look at the pony their not see before in their life._

_As Twilight ask to the pony near the river"what is your name sir" twilight can tell is a male because the way is sitting pony look at her and her friends as well it said"my name is James Potter and can I ask what are all your name"James said."my name is Twilight Sparkle and I am princess Celestia faithful Student and there are my friends who are next to me and their names are Rainbow Dash,Rarity,Applejack,Fluttershy,pinkie pie,"hi are you new to ponyville if so I am going to do you a welcome to ponyville part"that ok pinkie pie let try not to go to far over the New pony hire"ok twilight I won't" good._

_As James got up on all for hooves Twilight and the other can not believed that James is the same side as princess Celestia and his a Anilcorn pony and Twilight can not believed that he cutie Mark is a 12 point star when her one have 7 point star as Twilight got a later out to rights to the princess it said_

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_Me and the girl fine a male Alicorn a male one can you believe it princess his have one of the mess mane I have ever seen in my life and his cutie Mark is a 12 point star when my one is a 7 point star his got the same side of you as well princess can you please come down to meet this Alicorn who is Call James Potter he well be with me and the girl we are by the river near Everfree._

_Your faithful Student_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_As Twilight let spike to send the later to the princess and wait for her Spike was talking to James who is now sitting down with his new friends when spike got a later back from the princess is said open it."let me open it for you spike when spike pit the latter to James to open when his did a golden magic come out of it when it stop a new pony with a horn of a unicorn and wings of a Pegasus but the same side as him in the colour while and have got a golden crown and have a cutie Mark is the sun._

_"Hello my Faithful student and who is this Alicorn pony you are talking about in your latter"that will be me"as princess Celestia look over to her right there his is the male Alicorn"my name is James Potter and is your name Princess Celestia"yes is it Mr potter I like you to come to my home when you find a home in ponyville you can live with my faithful Student or one of her friends home or come and live with me and my sister who you can meet when you come over to stay over for a bit"._

_Rainbow Dash if it ok with you if I can live in your home and I like to get to know you more and the other as well?"yes you can live with me but I got some rules in my home. Okay now I have to go back to my home I see you all soon as for you James I might be see you a little princess use one off her spell what twilight like useing._

_Latest in the wham James and Rainbow went home_

_James can not believed how hard that house to be build like That when he and Rainbow go in to the home Rainbow show James everything in the home and she got a friend coming over and her name is fluttershy as James will get to know boat rainbow and fluttershy in the mine time his get to now rainbow._


	3. Chapter 3 Harry in ponyville Library

**The next day in Rainbow Dash home it was 6.00am in the morning James who got out of bed but still miss his wife and his only son**.

As James was getting the morning breakfast readily for him and Rainbow who is still in bed but James have to get Rainbow up so she is not late for her work again"Rainbow you have to get up now because your breakfast get cold or I have to get you up my self or I do the same thing again"when Rainbow hear James voice she got up and said"I am up James I be down in a minute ok"good James think that will work every time if she lay in or be late for work.

When Rainbow go down stairs to the main floor and when in to the kitchen where James have the breakfast out readily to eat and have some tea out as well so their can be drink be for work."so how was your night than James" it was good Rainbow what about your night as well"James ask" it was good to I have to go to work now I see you later James"you to Rainbow"as Rainbow when out the door and went to get her work done.

As for James his went to see twilight so he can get a some books to read in her home for a bit.

When James got to Twilight home/library on his call out twilight name when the door open"hello James what can I do for you" Twilight said to him"can I come in Twilight" when Twilight let James come in and he went over by the window and Twilight ask"what books you like to read then" when James think about one book he's ask"do you have a book about spell that come bring something to you"yes I do but I have to go and get the book"twilight said to James"ok Twilight that your Times to get I be by the window if you need me"James said.

When Twilight went to get the book James ask she saw James stills by the window look up to the sky. When Twilight tell James that she got the book he's ask for"James I got the book you ask about" when Twilight put the by James he's said"thank"and she went back to do her work as well.

When James look to the at pages 140 where the spell James want when he starts the spell.

**On planet earth in the land of United Kingdom in London in the home of Sisurs was a Harry a sleep in bed.**

when James magic was around Harry body and then

In Equestria in ponyville Library

A new Alicorn like James but his coat is the colour of the sun and his mane and tall is the colour of the moon and for hid cutie Marks are a half sun and half moon together and his mane is like James.

Twilight ask James who this Alicorn pony and his said"Twilight this is my son and his name is Harry James Potter but I think his still a sleeping because he's come where I come and time go slower and hear time go by a bit faster"ok James go and put your son in my room for now to his wake up"Twilight tell James that so he can not that Harry to Rainbow Dash home by frying all the way their.


End file.
